the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falin Snape (The Apocalypse)
(Freakshow) |series=None |story=The Apocalypse |smart=10/10 |creative=8/10 |initiative=5/10 |emotion=3/10 |sanity=6/10 |strength=4/10 |magic=InfiniteAs a part of Voldemort's plan, Falin embodied the magical strength of every wizard at the time of the Apocalypse, making him the ultimate wizard. |social=2/10 |birth = June 12, 1980In Evil Little Follower, chapter 1 Severus mentions that Falin was born exactly a week after Draco Malfoy, who was born June 5th, 1980 |blood = Falin would have been a because his father was only a halfblood, even though his mother was a . |marriage= Single |aka = *Malum Lixam (birth name)Evil Little Follower (Chapter 1)The Boy No One Knew (Year 2: Chapter 18) *Freakshow (by Bravo and Captain) *Freakie (by Chance and Captain) |titles = * *Mooner (possibly)In The Apocalypse it is unknown whether Falin suffered from the same mental illness, seeing as he was still alive after the war, it is quite possible that he either simply survived it, or didn't suffer it at all. |species = * *Algus TemperiesThe Boy No One Knew (Year 1: Chapter 13) * Black Cat (Animagus)The Boy No One Knew (Year 6: Chapter 1) |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Black |skin = Pallid |height= 5'1" |family = * Severus Snape (father) * Bellatrix Black (mother) *Sayik Praygun (son)Dark Paradise (Year 2: Chapter 9) * Mirianda Snape (sister) * Illumine Snape (sister) * Haridelle Black (sister) * Narcissa Malfoy (maternal aunt) * Lucius Malfoy (maternal uncle) * Draco Malfoy (maternal first cousin) * Ron Weasley (maternal third cousin) * James Potter (maternal second cousin once removed) * Harry Potter (maternal third cousin) * Snape Family (paternal family) * House of Black (maternal family) * Malfoy Family (maternal family) * Prince Family (paternal family) * Weasley Family (maternal family) |wand = * * |animagus= Black Cat (unregistered) |boggart= The evil version of himself |patronus= Cat |house = Slytherin |loyalty = * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Draco Malfoy's Gang (possibly) It is unknown if he was a member of Draco's gang, as when the two meet in The Apocalypse timeline they appear to not be friendly. * Lord Voldemort * Death Eaters * Snape Family * Prince Family * Malfoy Family * House of Black * Slytherin }} Falin Snape (aka "Freakshow") (b. June 12, 1980) was a Death Eater and the son of Severus Snape and Bellatrix "Bells" Black. He attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. A social outcast, Falin was a bully and a menace lesser only to Draco Malfoy. Falin became a Death Eater in 1989 when he was only nine years old, and pledged his service rather unwillingly to Lord Voldemort at his mothers' wishes. Falin served as the backup to Voldemort's master plan, which ultimately succeeded. Falin fought alongside his fellow Death Eaters in the , in 1998, which was subsequently won by Lord Voldemort, and was among those to survive. Falin joined a group of five muggle survivors who called themselves The Lawless Five and was rather un-lovingly nicknamed "Freakshow". Two weeks later, he and the others stumbled across Harry Potter and his friends, who had survived many horrors up to then. After living with The New Black World Tribe for less than a day, Falin and the others were driven from the caves by a flood that roused a dragon from hibernating deep within the cave in which they resided. Falin and a small group of others (including Harry and Draco) found safety in Crow's Clan, Falin leaving them there to find answers elsewhere. After spending a month in an unknown location, supposedly researching why Voldemort's plan was falling apart, Falin returns to Crow's camp to inform Harry and the others of a mysterious seal that had been broken, afterwards Harry learned that Falin was another one of Voldemort's dreaded horcruxes. Due to many past head injuries, later that night Falin fell into a coma after sustaining another head injury while he was gone. His injuries life-threatening, Tooantuh warned that if he didn't wake in the next two or three days, he likely wouldn't wake up at all. Appearances *The Apocalypse **Chapter 14 **Chapter 15 **Chapter 16 **Chapter 17 **Chapter 18 **Chapter 19 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Animagi Category:Snape Family Category:Falin Snape Category:Halfblood Category:The Apocalypse Category:The Lawless Five Category:The Freakshow Six Category:Hidden Content